leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx/Trivia
General * Jinx straightforwardly means "ill omen", from the Pre-Greek noun ἴυγξ " ", a bird often used as a charm.Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 605-606 * Jinx's dance is a reference to dance from . * , , and are which coincidentally form CXVI (116) Jinx's 'release number'. * blast radius displays a smiley face upon impact. ** also displays a smiley face over Jinx upon activation. * Jinx is the first champion whose laugh animation automatically loops as well as the only one to currently have a login screen for all of her non-release skins. * Jinx's hair (or scarf on ) form a heart when she dies. * Whenever Jinx is on the opposing team, and/or each gain the cosmetic debuff. * At 21 August 2018, females have statistically attributed Jinx as "The most visually appealing champion in League".Riot Blaustoise Jinx data tweet * Jinx is the third champion to have one skin for each of the three big annual events of the year - Lunar Revel, Harrowing and Snowdown Showdown. Her last skin is in 2017. ** The first two is Katarina and Nidalee with their Warring Kingdoms skins in 2015. ** Annie finishes her last skin ( skin in 2013. But her skin were not released during the Snowdown Showdown event. Development * Jinx's production name was Psycho Arsenal.Jinx at PAX East 2015 * Prior to her reveal Robert 'Ransom' Lo described Jinx's personality as 'unique' and her hair color as 'one only a champion has'. * Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa stated Jinx was inspired by the , from , and .Jinx's Influences * Jinx appeared for the very first time during Pool Party 2013 (Her head can be barely seen next to in ' artwork, and the corresponding login screen at the time was drawn from her first-person view). Quotes * is a reference to Tony Montana from . * Her lines is a reference to . * is a reference to ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight.") * is a reference to theme. * is a reference to }}. * is a reference to Love Story. * is a reference to the eponymous meme. * According to Sarah Anne Williams (Jinx's voice actress) was inspired by 'Red vs. Blue' by Rooster Teeth. Jinx Voice Actress AMA Skins ; * The background is the same as but in ruins. ** The background of splash art may be the inside of the building behind Jinx. *** The building may be the prison where is kept. * In early stages, the was named Mr. Pew-Pew and had a cat face painted on its guncannon. ; * and can be seen in the background together with and . * She is dressed like a . * being hidden in a violin case is a reference to . * Her dance is a reference to the dance while the phonograph beside her plays 'Get Jinxed' 1920's style. * She is the second non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ). ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * This skin was inspired from a fan-created concept sketch by Anti-Pioneer and was released 9 days before 2015. * Her Chroma pack was the first one released in Season 7. ; * , and can be seen in the background. * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2015 along with: ** ** * Before Full Relaunch, this skin was called "Slayer Jinx". * The original concept for a zombie-killing Jinx was a real-world survivor. However, designers decided to change the idea to zombie slayer since it'd fit better her personality. ** When talking about zombie-killing theme, Jinx was the first champion thought for the concept. * She uses homemade weaponry: a , a for and tanks, a and . ; * She is a reference to the genre of . ** Her back-tattoed wings and star effects reference from . While ulting, two black and white wings grow from her tattoos referencing from Sakura's anime. ** Her hairstyle is a reference to the from and from . * Her new pets, Shiro and Kuro, respectively replace Pow-Pow and Fishbones. ** They are the embodiment of Jinx's ferocious and troubled . ** In Japanese, shiro (白) means 'white' and kuro (黒) means 'black'. ** They're fused together into her and their faces appear in the explosion. * Her dance is a reference to "Ievan Polkka Dance".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xq5MOVEY89I * is a reference to a common moral choice in video games with diverging storylines. * When dying, Jinx cries out, This is a reference to the last words of in novel . * This skin was inspired from a fan-created skin concept by Selin Aydin. ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2017 along with: ** ** * Her is a christmas version of Get Jinxed monkey toy. * Her splash art shows her ingame homeguard and recall animations: Jinx riding a toy train. ; * An Ora orb can be found in her . * Her resembles face. * Instead of shooting from her guns, she creates a portal and shoots out a meteor instead. ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art. ; * She shares her splash art with . and can be seen in the background of their splash art. Relations * Jinx and are often by the community as sisters. The reference to this on Jinx's release was her quote,"You think crazy? You should see my sister". There was never any implication that the sister was , players equated Jinx's antagonization of Vi specifically as "sisterly bonding". ** Incidentally, Jinx only antagonized Vi specifically on English-speaking serves. Other servers showed her antagonizing other champions, such as . ** Shopkeeper Lyte later says to Vi, "You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... ". This could be a confirmation that Vi has a sister, but could also be an example of Lyte repeating rumours he's heard from players (such as the rumour he heard from players that Lux and Ezreal were dating, which Lux herself later denied after hearing the rumour herself). ** In an interview with Ghostcrawler, he mentioned that Jinx and Vi are "sisters", but later confirmed that he was merely stating what he thought was true, and that the narrative team said otherwise. * remembers Jinx from before she went mad ("I '''had' a crush... until you started talking to the gun"'') * Jinx constantly wants to hug but he is quite terrified of her. ** Jinx believes he is a product of her imagination, more specifically, her consciense. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2015 Harrowing Category:2017 Snowdown Showdown Category:2020 Valentines Day